Blast from the past
by Ice Princess 666585
Summary: Kai and Ray now live the quiet life, they are happy and completely content, but will areunion bring up old scars and healing wounds, when they are thrust into saving the world once more. Raykai KennyHilary ad other pairings.
1. Calm before the storm, a trouble maker

**Ages and Heights:**

**Ray,-23yrs, 6 ft **

**Kai,-22yrs 5 ft 9**

**Tyson-22yrs 5 ft 9**

**Max-21yrs 5ft 8, **

**Kenny-21yrs 5 ft 7, **

**Hilary-21yrs 5 ft 6 **

**This my new story, really sorry it took so long**

The sun shone threw the open window, making kai's hair shine and move gently, Kai himself was sat on the sofa with his new book, he swallowed with his dry throat, he had been parched for a while now, but hadn't been able to break away from the book.

Kai perched his book upside down on the sofa and made his way to the fridge, just as he reached the door he heard a click, he turned around to look at the front door, but it was closed.

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen, and stopped for a while to admire his pride and joy, the spotless white tiles and everything exactly how it should be, spaghetti, vegetables, mince and other ingredients laid out on the light brown wood counter for tonight's tea of spaghetti bolognaise.

Kai opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk, taking a sip he walking across the kitchen, glass in hand, he decided to start on the bolognaise, putting the glass down beside the vegetables, he got the vegetable knife and started chopping vegetables.

Suddenly, arms encircled his waist causing him to jump in surprise, drop the knife.

'Miss me?' said a mirthful voice

Kai spun around to look straight into the crook of an olive skinned neck, looking further up he looked into bright amber eyes.

Ray looked at Kai with a happiness and content in his eyes.

This was all he had really ever wanted, all Kai had ever wanted also.

A house of his own, a proper job, love.

The publicity had never been for him or kai. People recognising you where ever you went, constant adventure and excitement, saving the world.

Right now Ray was the happiest he had ever been, a nice house, his job as a martial arts instructor and financial advisor in a local dojo, his husband, Kai Kon.

Kai smiled at Ray and gave him a peck on the lips.

'Nice day at work?'

Kai turned round and continued with the vegetables putting them in with the mince and tomato puree sauce.

Ray turned round, taking of the top of his martial arts outfit.

'Yeah, some of the kids are really learning'

Ray saw kai finish the bolognaise and put it in the microwave, he reached over and got a hold of Kai's hand leading him into the lounge.

Ray collapsed on the sofa and got a hold of kai's hips pulling him down beside him, slipping an arm around kai's hips and one behind his head he relaxed, resting heavily on the back of the sofa, pulling kai with him.

Kai put his head on ray's shoulder and grasped rays shirt with hand farthest away from him.

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each others company, the breeze ruffling their hair slightly.

'I love you'

'I love you too Ray'

Kai reached up and kissed Ray on the lips.

The microwave started beeping and kai went to the kitchen.

Half an hour later they were both tucking into spaghetti bolognaise, talking and laughing over dinner about work, books and other things.

When they had finished, kai looked out the window, seeing the stars of night.

'I'm tired so I'm going to bed kay?'

He made his way into the bathroom, washing his face and cleaning his teeth, he changed into a large white t-shirt and red boxers.

He looked around the room once more before switching of the lights, and climbing into the white duvet, he heard the door open.

He saw Ray dressed in a pair of grey pants, bare chested, pad over too the bed.

Ray got in bed behind kai and slipped his arms around kai's waist, he felt kai turn over so he was facing ray and snuggle into Ray's chest.

Smiling Ray relaxed when he heard kai's even breathing, he had the life he had always wanted and he wouldn't change anything.

Ray felt his eyes go heavy, slipping into a land of peaceful dreams.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Tyson looked out the window and sighed, the dark night sky.

The blade breakers had broke up 7 yrs ago.

He had been very lonely for 7 yrs.

Tyson walked away from the window and sat down on the sofa, the TV on but Tyson was far from watching it.

He was still as famous and popular as he had ever been 8 world titles, 3 biographies and hoards of merchandise successfully under his belt, Loads of friends.

But no matter how many friends he made, or how famous he became, he could never fill up the empty hole in his heart.

The hole that his old friends use to fill up, sure he still had Hilary and Kenny, but it wasn't the same, he didn't even see them as much as he used to, sure they were going out, but that was no excuse to neglect him.

He missed Max, Ray and Kai. He wondered what had become of them.

Suddenly his face lit up, a Reunion!

Why hadn't he thought of it before, he would host a reunion!

**I know that the first chapter is boring, but please review, I have lots of havoc planned for the reunion. **


	2. The Feeling, The Chill

**No one seems to like this story but I am enjoying writing it so I am going to continue and see if it picks up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything in this story, only the plot**

**It is written for you all so I hope you enjoy it! **

The university halls were packed with students as platinum blond bustled through, trying to get to his next class.

'Max!! Wait up' the blond turned around to be greeted by a shorter red head, glasses glinting in the light.

Max grinned, 'Hey emz, how's your day going?'

'Are the last digits of my name too hard for your sparsely educated mind?'

Max laughed, scratching his head 'I have no idea what you just said'

Max absent mindedly looked at his watch

'Sugar!! Ancient History!! Later Emz' He called before running off

'Emily!!' he heard her shout after him.

Max rushed past the front reception but was called back by an annoyed voice.

'Mizuhara, I am not you postman'

He turned around to find the receptionist holding out an envelope, he took it gingerly.

'See it doesn't happen again'

He put the envelope in his bag and started off to ancient history, but he couldn't seem to forget the letter.

Max finally gave in and sat on one of the park benches outside.

_Who would send me a letter that doesn't know my proper address?_

He tore open the envelope and read.

'A Reunion? '

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai woke just like he did every morning, sun shining on his face from the open curtains, and Ray refusing to get up.

'Ray get up!' exasperated Kai, trying to yank the arms from around his waist

Ray grunted in his sleep and rolled over, Kai yelped as he felt himself be swung over to the other side.

Kai shoved Ray hard and after a couple of minutes gave up and just lay down, knowing Ray would only get up when he was ready and no earlier, Kai knew, he tried every morning, basically getting the same results.

Kai was about ready to give up when he had a revolutionary idea; he shoved and pushed until finally….

'AHHHH'

Ray fell off the bed with a thump.

Kai smirked as he saw Ray struggle with the sheets he had brought down with him.

Ray stood up and glared at Kai, Kai looked at him innocently.

'What? You slipped'

Ray gave Kai a disbelieving look, 'Oh yeah I just slipped of the bed with no help from you what so ever'

Kai gave Ray a look of shock 'Oh Ray I'm hurt, don't you trust me?'

Ray smirked and walked round the bed to Kai, winding his arms around his Koi's waist.

'About as far as I can throw you' **(1)**

Kai looked confused 'Well I am pretty light…'

Ray laughed and kissed Kai on the cheek

Before heading towards the shower.

Kai walked out the bedroom, heading to check the post.

Picking it up he walked towards the table in the kitchen.

'Bill, Bill, Bill, Bi... '

Looking at one of the envelopes carefully he read.

'Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari, from the BBA…'

Kai walked back towards the bedroom, thumping himself on the bed,

'Hey Ray, there is a letter here from the BBA'

That immediately got Ray's attention, frowning he stepped out of the bathroom,

'The BBA? Are you sure?'

Kai checked the envelope,

'Yeah, the BBA'

Ray took the letter from Kai's hands and checked it over,

'We haven't been involved with them for years, I surprised they even know you live here'

Tearing open the letter they noticed the neat writing,

'Dear Mr Kon

Ray my boy, as you know, it has been many years since the world tournament, Biovolt were successfully shut down and the students returned to their nearest relative…'

Ray snorted 'Thanks for finally telling us'

Kai urged him to keep reading

'…The BBA would like to formally invite you to a reunion of the world championship teams, the dress code is informal so you may dress in whatever you like, as long as it is appropriate (no showing too much flesh, no leather, nothing inappropriate for young eyes ect.). We were also hoping that you may have had some contact with Mr Hiwatari over the absence, because he seems to have, conveniently, disappeared as usual…'

Ray looked at Kai 'You didn't give them a contact address?'

Kai smirked 'I never do'

'…but you weren't allowed to leave the building unless you gave one…' Ray said, amused.

Kai smirked again 'Keep reading...'

'…If you can possibly contact him we would be grateful if you could inform him of this reunion. It will be a pleasure to see you again Ray my boy

Take care,

Mr Dickenson, Chairman of the BBA'

Kai looked at Ray 'If you have contact with me? '

Ray shrugged 'we obviously forgot to tell them about our relationship'

Kai laughed and picked up the envelope to bin it and two little bit's of paper fell out followed by a larger bit.

Ray picked the up

'..P.S I have enclosed plane tickets to take you to Japan on Friday 9:00, don't be late, Planes don't wait like buses'

Kai plucked the note out of Ray's hand and looked at it closely.

'This note doesn't look like it was written by Mr Dickenson; it's scrawlier and less fluent'

Ray kissed Kai on the lips and dressed into his work clothes, 'you read to much into these things Kai, I've gotta get to work, see if you can get some stuff together for the suitcase'

'Okay'

Ray kissed Kai again before heading out the house.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Later that Day Kai was sitting himself down on the floor in front of the chest of drawers.

Kai started getting out Ray's t-shirts, seeing which ones were the right sizes, folding them up and piling them ready to pack, when he came across a box he had never seen before.

_This must be where Ray keeps his special possessions _

Kai opened the box and looked inside, lifting up letter's and photographs until he noticed one in particular.

It was of Ray dressed in his long, white Chinese outfit and Kai in his Black tank top and blue cargo's, Ray had his arms around Kai's waist and Kai had his arms around Ray's neck, they were facing each other smiling and laughing happily.

Kai smiled, that was their first date, and he remembered it like it was yesterday.

Kai sighed with a content smile, years had passed since then, but to Kai, it only seemed like minutes. Ray had been like a breath of fresh air to him, after the world championships, Kai had been stuck in an endless mess of Biovolt, his grandfather, Boris and black Dranzer, he w as starting to think maybe it was better just to let it consume him, maybe it would be easier, but Ray, Ray had offered him an escape, a way out, and he had not forced Kai to take it like many other had tried to.

Kai smiled and put the photo back in the box, without touching anything else, Ray had saved in him, in all ways a person could be saved, so in return, Kai trusted Ray, more than he had ever trusted anyone, he didn't need to know all of Ray's secrets, because he knew that Ray would never hide things from him, they had come a long way since their first date, if there was one thing that Kai could always count on being there, even when everything else was gone, it would be Ray.

Kai broke himself out of his thoughts and shook his head, smiling.

'All this time with Ray is going to turn me soft'

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai, methodically and mechanically, was sorting the t-shirts out in Ray's drawer, everything getting sorted for the reunion trip.

when he felt a strange cool sensation hit the back of his white sleeveless tank top.

Kai thought for a minute about closing the window, but then decided against it, Ray liked the room fresh and he wouldn't be in here for very long. Kai ignored it continued sorting the t-shirts into ones that were suitable to take and ones that weren't. He wrinkled his nose at a Morning Musume concert T-shirt that Ray had got while still in Tokyo, there was no way that one was going with them.

Again Kai felt the cooling sensation on his back, but this time, it made him shudder and Goosebumps start appearing on his arms.

Kai broke his resolve and got up off the floor and put the t-shirt he had been folding back in the draw, shaking his legs a little as they had fallen asleep, he padded towards the window. Reaching towards the window ledge, Kai was just about to pull the big window shut when he once again felt the cool sensation, but this time, it ran through his veins and through his bloodstream, chilling him to the bone, Kai looked upwards.

At first glance it seemed perfectly normal, but on second glance, Kai's keen crimson eyes spotted something that should not be there.

A dark spot, not like anything he had ever seen before, seemed to move across the sky, Kai leaned out the window to get a closer look, but the dark shape vanished as soon as it came, the cold of the wind outside causing him to give up the search for the mysterious shape.

Kai leaned back into the house, and just stood their, stock still on the wooden floor of the bedroom.

A cold breeze ran into the room, chilling him once again to the bone, as a dark sense of foreboding consumed the blue haired ex-blader.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray wiped the sweat of his forehead, and looked back at his class, as one child tried to use their foot as a club and promptly fell over.

'Aoi, no, you can't use your foot like that, what happened to the moves we just practiced?' The student looked at Ray sheepishly

'Sorry sensei'

Ray laughed as he watched the student struggle with the moves they had just learned

'Keep practicing Aoi, you will get better, I know you will'

The student grinned at Ray 'thanks sensei!' and continued to practice their own version of martial arts.

Ray smiled at all the students, they had only been here for two months and already Ray saw potential in each one.

'all right, class dismissed, remember, your lesson will be taken by Haoli sensei next week, so make sure to practice!'

'We will sensei!' came the chorus of replies, before they all scattered, laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

Ray smiled and started getting the mats and sparring gloves out as the nest class came filling in.

Ray looked at them with feigned shock 'You're all here, on time?'

The class laughed.

'Well, we do have our moment's sensei' chirped up a red head at the back

'At odd intervals' chimed Ray 'right, lets get started, we ha-'

Ray turned around slowly, a slow, chilling feeling creeping up his back.

'Sensei?' The class looked confused.

Ray turned back to the class, shaking it off as the weather.

'It's nothing, don't worry, toda-'

Ray felt the cold feeling, but this time, it crept into his veins and chilled him right to the bone.

Ray's eyes narrowed and he walked towards the door of the dojo and slid it open, the sudden strong wind whipping his hair around his narrowed features.

'Sensei?'

Ray ignored the worried calls of his students, his shark neko-jin senses scanning the area, before his eyes rested on the sky, or more specifically, something that should not be there.

A dark shape on the sky, which seemed to be moving towards the horizon.

Ray looked, confused at the shape, before suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew directly into the dojo through the open door, Ray could hear his student's surprised yells, as he clenched closed his eyes and held onto the dojo doors to stop himself from falling onto the hard floor.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he snapped the now golden eyes, centred with black slits, towards the sky, and at the now disappeared shape that was previously here.

Ray ignored the shouts of his students, the gaggle surrounding him, worried cries coming from every direction. The only thing on his mind was the strange dark shape on the sky, and the unreachable roots of the feeling of foreboding, that now seemed to consume his being.

Ray didn't know what it was, or where it came from, but he had a feeling that all round the world, bladers where feeling the same thing.

'Ok class, I'm sorry but I am going to have to cancel class for today, there is somewhere I need to be'

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Tyson looked up from his position on the streets of Japan, looking at, in his opinion, the disappearing black dot thingy that was just their a second ago.

'Tyson…'

Tyson whipped around, looking for the voice, but seeing no one talking, well, not to him anyways.

'Tyson…'

There it was again, the deep, old, but strangely familiar voice.

'Tyson, look inside yourself…'

Tyson looked down, and then gasped,

'Dragoon?'

'Tyson, it's coming, Tyson…'

Tyson looked puzzled 'Dragoon? What's coming? What are you talking about?'

'It's coming Tyson, it's coming Tyson'

Tyson looked alarmed at the fading voice 'Dragoon?! Dragoon!'

Tyson looked again, up at the sky, but still saw nothing. That was the first time since the world tournament that he had heard dragoons voice.

What did it mean? What was coming? Whatever it was, it was obviously nothing good.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

'Dizzy. Did you get that?'

'Affirmative chief, it was almost like a wave, a wave of pure energy, strong chief, I have never seen this before, not even in the world tournament'

Kenny aka. The chief started typing rapidly on the keyboard. 

'Slow down chief, your gonna wear down my circuit boards, those aren't cheap you know'

'Ha ha, very funny Dizzy, I'm being serious here Dizzy, do you think any of the others felt it?'

'Hard to say chief, but I guess we can ask them after Friday'

Kenny sighed and leaned back, 'yeah, I guess your right Dizzy'

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

Max looked at the horizon, unaware, that at the same time, every Bladebreakers was doing the same thing as he was.

Sighing, Max paid little attention to the freak weather that had just occurred, rooting it down to American weather, as unusual as it was.

Max sat down on one of the benches on the outside area of the college campus, observing the scenery of the familiar campus.

'A reunion huh? I could use one of those'

Max looked down at the letter, still in his hand, gripped tightly, as if afraid it would disappear if he didn't keep a hold of it.

Max, being the most emotional of the Bladebreakers, had missed his team mates greatly, don't take him wrong, he loved the all-stars, but they just weren't the Bladebreakers, the team he had grown up with.

Max turned back towards the inside of the campus, warm butterflies settling in his stomach as he thought of being reunited with his team once more.

**What do you think? In the next chapter we have the flight and the reunion of the Bladebreakers, which should be ****cough**** entertaining. **

**Please tell me what you think, I would really love to hear from you, this is one of my very first stories, so I would love to hear how it can be improved or just what you think**


End file.
